


Ponchos

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, thinly-veiled disney references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Gladion points to one of the rides--the typical teacups, but instead of cups, they're shaped like Clampearl. "That's got a short line.""Okay!" She leads the way, a skip in her step. "It's so rainy that hardly anyone came.""You call this 'hardly anyone,'" he grumbles as they get to the end of the twenty-minute long line. "But I guess you're right; this is Poke-Park, after all."[Moon/f!protag x Gladion]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Tokyo Disney Sea the other day. Middle of January and raining. Very fun but very cold.
> 
> POV? what's that

Gladion blinks, then shakes his head. "A raindrop just fell in my eye."

"Rain?" Moon whines, looking up toward the grey sky. She hoped that despite the forecast, they'd be lucky. (She would've said to wait a day before going to Poke-Park, but Hau was adamant about dragging everyone to the park, and it's hard to say no to Hau, she's found out.) "We should duck in somewhere."

"It's pretty cold too," Gladion says, and he lightly takes Moon's arm as if it's the most natural thing in the world, like he's done it a thousand times before and will do a thousand times again. It makes her cheeks heat despite the the wet cold that's seeping everywhere. "I think  _The Little Milotic_ area is all inside..."

She giggles as they head inside. A statue of the aquatic king of the Milotic from the movie stands at the entrance. "Is this your favorite Poke-Studios movie? It's mine!"

"No, but Lillie watched it all the time when we were kids. It's probably hers." Gladion lets go of her, as if he just realized he was touching her. The lighting is a bit dim, so it's hard for her to gauge his expression. "I did like  _The Pyroar King."_

"But everybody likes that. Hey, you haven't gotten any texts from Lillie or Hau have you?"

Gladion checks his phone. "Probably still in line for that underwater ride near the volcano area. That's all under canopies, so they shouldn't get wet..."

Moon taps her chin. "I'd get them ponchos, but Lillie would probably go get them right away."

He nods. "Hau'd just stay there in the rain, so she'd definitely go get him one."

Moon laughs at the idea, because it's likely true. She looks around the area, grinning at the underwater theme--the greens and blues in the lights and paint, the giant Wailmer carved into one wall, and the fake Bruxish, Gorebyss, and Finneon dangling from the ceiling. "I like this place."

Gladion points to one of the rides--the typical teacups, but instead of cups, they're shaped like Clampearl. "That's got a short line."

"Okay!" She leads the way, a skip in her step. "It's so rainy that hardly anyone came."

"You call this 'hardly anyone,'" he grumbles as they get to the end of the twenty-minute long line. "But I guess you're right; this is Poke-Park, after all."

Moon giggles. They make small talk, pointing out the different details they can see in the area. Soon enough they get their turn on the Clampearl-cups, and Moon yanks on the handle, turning them as fast as she can. Gladion shouts something at her, his words indecipherable in the din of the music; she laughs, and then he grins and helps her turn the Clampearl-cup even faster.

They stumble off the ride and wander into the playground. Dizzy and drunk from the atmosphere, Moon grabs Gladion's hand and drags him through the plastic kelp maze, and then into a replica of the hideaway that the Little Milotic used to hide away all her treasures. In the middle is a plastic statue of the human prince from the movie, and Moon yanks Rotom from her bag, begging for a picture as she scrambles onto the statue into a good position. Gladion rolls his eyes, and he tells himself that he's annoyed because she's acting so childish, not because he's jealous of  _plastic_.

Then Moon pokes the statue in the pupil, which was hollowed out and blackened to make it appear dark, and he loses it with laughter.

"I can't believe you're laughing!" she says, laughing herself, and then she jumps down and tugs him along again. They brave the sea-witch's lair--which is dark, and filled with randomly timed quotes from the menacing villain that causes Moon to yelp--and then hurry to get on another ride. This one lifts them into the air and spins in a circle while they sit in a cart; Moon lifts her arms and lets out a long  _woo!_ worthy of Kukui's praise.

They leave the ride, and Gladion's phone buzzes in his pocket. "They're heading over to Unova Town. Hau's dragging her to the tower ride."

"Let's go, too!" Moon bounces on the balls of her feet. "I've always wanted to try that one out!"

"Of course you did," Gladion says, half with exasperation and half with amusement. "Let's go out that exit; I think it's closer."

They make their way through the crowd, but before they even get to the exit, they feel the chill air rush in from outside, and Moon bites her lip. "It's raining pretty hard."

Gladion stops and sighs. "We should buy umbrellas, I guess."

"Hmm..." Moon glances toward the nearby shop--the one that's in the belly of the Wailmer. "Wait here until I get back," she says, darting off before Gladion can agree.

He puts his hands in his sweater pockets and leans against the wall, blowing a stray bang out of his face.  _Maybe I should finally cut them,_ he wonders idly, and the first image that pops in his brain is of Moon looking him in the eyes.

He blushes, and that's when she comes jogging back, two plastic pouches in her hand. One is pale yellow, the other red. She hands him the yellow one.

"Ponchos," she explains, before taking hers out of its bag and pulling it on.

"Thanks," Gladion says, truly grateful but unable to say anything more than one-syllable words for the moment. He unfolds his poncho; on the back is the trademark Pikachu waving playfully.

"You like mine?" Moon says, hopping around to show him the back of her poncho while he puts on his. On her back is another trademarked Pikachu, but the female one; it's giggling and wagging it's heart-shaped tail. "We match!"

It's adorable.  _She's_ adorable.

He nods, stiff with the fear of blurting out everything he loves about her--her bubbly nature, her love of pokemon, her love of adventure, her childish attitude and her love for  _The Little Milotic_. He wants to tell her how cute she looks in the poncho, how cute she looks every time he sees her. Instead, he pulls the hood of his poncho over his head and tightens the strings.

She giggles as she does the same. "Just like Decidueye! Oh," she adds, and her hand comes up and brushes his hair to the side. "Your bangs are sticking out; they'll get wet."

"Thanks," he says, like an idiot. Her fingertip touched his skin; it tingles where her skin brushed his.

"Is that all you can say? Are you a new species of pokemon?" she jokes, peering closely at him like she's never seen him before. "Come on, Gladion, speak--"

"Can I kiss you?"

He doesn't realize he's spoken the words until he takes in her wide eyes and pink cheeks. He tries to back up a step, but he's so close to the wall that there's nowhere to go.

"S-sorry," Gladion stammers. "I-I don't know--"

"Yes."

"I don't usually blurt out things like--what?" His eyes widen.

Moon nods, biting her lip, a small smile forming on her face. Her eyes are as excited as he's seen them all day. "Yes. You can kiss me."

 _The Little Milotic_ music plays to his left. Another cold gust of wind comes through the entrance to his right. His Pikachu poncho does nothing to stop the chill, and it hangs on him like he's a child playing dress up in huge clothes.

But none of that crosses his mind when he leans down and presses his lips against Moon's.

When Gladion pulls away, her hands take one of his. She's warm.

"Thanks," she says, smiling, teasing. 

He isn't sure if he's breathing. "Are you a pokemon now, too?" he says, and he says it rather bluntly rather than as a joke.

She laughs all the same, a short one that lets out her nerves. "Come on, let's get going."

She tugs on him, and he lets her pull him out into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> you know 100% that Hau and Lillie ditched them so that Moon and Gladion could have alone time


End file.
